The embodiments herein relate generally to digital rights management. In particular, embodiments relate to digital rights management in 3-D printing files.
A 3-D printing file is programmed in, what this application generically calls “3-D binary code.” This means for every point in space defined by the 3-D printing file has either material or no material. The presence of material is binary in that it is either present or not.
The images in 3-D printing files are “Pictorial, graphic, and sculptural works” that receive copyright protection, and thus statutory ownership rights under both United States and international law. However, 3-D printing files can go through a series of modifications creating, potentially unauthorized derivative works. Further, the exact ownership or authorship of a file, that has many authors, potentially with many assignees, some of which can be works made for hire, can be unwieldy to determine. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.